Switched-mode direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converters represent a primary category for power supply design. For example, a switched-mode DC-DC converter may exceed ninety percent power conversion efficiency and thus has been widely used to supply power in all types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, televisions, and so forth. In a switched-mode DC-DC converter, the control loop design determines certain performance parameters of the converter, such as may include switching operation between Pulse Width Modulation (“PWM”) and Pulse Frequency Modulation (“PFM”) modes.